


Do You Have Something to Tell Me?

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Dom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Sex with Sam wasn’t bad. It was amazing, glorious. He was a giver, confident and loving and, although you were complaining, you missed some stuff. More specifically, you missed being dominated. When he figures out you are a sub, though, you have a very pleasant surprise.





	Do You Have Something to Tell Me?

The first thing you saw when you stepped into your room was Sam sat on your bed with his arms crossed.

You were together for some months now – you’ve even moved to the bunker - and, although you’ve been engaged in some delicious sex, there was something missing.

Sex with Sam wasn’t bad. It was amazing, glorious. He was a giver, confident and loving and, although you were complaining, you missed some stuff. More specifically, you missed being dominated.

You were a sub, trained for years, and felt a deep need for structure and, sometimes, pain.

That’s how you ended up buying a pad online a couple of days ago.

“So,” your boyfriend crossed a leg over his knees. “Do you have something to tell me?”

You bit your lip. The box you’d ordered was on his lap, the name of the store not leaving anyways for you to lie to him.

“A package?” you bit your lip.

Sam arched you an eyebrow, looking both amused and defying.

“Try again.”

You shifted on your feet and he sat straight, giving you a look you knew all too well and spreading his legs.

“Come sit down.”

You walked to him slowly and hesitantly and sat on his right thigh when he patted it.

“Now,” he turned to look at your face. “Open it.”

You gulped, feeling your cheeks heating up and reaching out to the package, opening it slowly under his eyes.

As soon as you pulled the lid of the box, both your eyes fell on the pink wood, handmade pad. Sam growled very softly, right from inside his chest, and when you looked at his face his pupils were clearly blown.

“Tell me your safe word,” he demanded.

Your heart was racing in your chest. Damn.

“Magic carpet.”

Sam chuckled but looked satisfied.

“Do you want to do this?” he questioned, his tone now less dominant and open to any sort of answer. “You can say no anytime.”

You nodded enthusiastically, still flushed, and he caressed your cheek gently.

“Stand up and take off your clothes,” he commanded firmly. “Don’t hide from me. I want to see you.”

You complied, eyes glued to your feet from the moment you stood up, undressing before his eyes.

“Look at me,” he commanded and you hesitated. “Now.”

You obeyed slowly, managing to look into his eyes.

“Good boy.”

You felt more heat on your cheeks and Sam smiled, standing on his feet and walking to the side of the bed you shared, taking a box from under it and opening it, taking its content out of it. Lube, a fancier pad and a tie. Just the look of the objects made you shiver.

“How many pads do you have?” he questioned, not looking at you while eyeing the rest of the content of the box, probably contemplating if they should make an appearance.

“One,” you said in a low mutter, earning another arched eyebrow from him. “One… _?_ ”

“Sam,” he stood straight, closing the box. “One _, Sam.”_

“One,  _Sam.”_

You didn’t understand what was happening to you. You were a grown man, a grown  _sub_. When you were living in the previous town you even helped some new subs. Why in hell were you so shy with Sam?

“Why?”

“I lost them in a motel once,” you confessed. “Someone stole my the saddlebag where I kept my toys, somehow a few months ago.”

He shot you a surprised look.

“So they took everything away?”

You nodded.

“It seems like we’re gonna spend a whole lot of money, then,” he smirked, which made you smile the slightest.

Sam walked to you, drinking from your figure and biting his lip for a moment, taking his large hand to your chest, caressing your nipple before pulling it softly.

“How much do you like pain?”

You swallowed down, closing your eyes when a shiver ran your whole body.

“A lot,  _Sam._ ”

In response, he pulled your nipple harder, enough to sting just the slightest and making you leant closer to his touch.

“Harder, Sam,” you whispered, closing your eyes. “ _Please.”_

He bit his lower lip, twisting his finger enough for you to let out a long and loud moan.

“ _Yes.”_

Your boyfriend released your nipple, leaving it stinging ever the slightly.

“Were you planning to use the pad on your pretty ass?” he questioned.

“Yes, Sam.”

He licked his lips.

“You really like pain, don’t you?”

You nodded.

“Tell me what else you like,” he said again, firmly.

“I like being spanked on the ass, Sam,” you took a breath. “And nipple clamps.”

He nodded, humming.

“Yes, I can see that,” he toyed with your nipple. “Tell me more.”

“I like to be slapped in the face,” you muttered, licking your lips. “And I like to be tied up. And when you call me  _good_ _boy_ _._ ”

Sam bit his lip.

“Of course, you do,” he muttered. “You like to be praised? You like it when I tell you when you’re good to me, that’s it?”

You nodded and he moved to cup your cheek, caressing your chin.

“Do you want me to slap your face now?”

Your legs almost gave in to your weight, but you managed to stand obediently. Your whole body was shivering. You could feel his eyes burning your skin and your cock twitching in need. You could feel precum leaking against your belly buttom, and he hadn’t even reached down to touch it.

“Please, Sam.”

He licked his lips, and cupped your right cheek for a moment, hitting the opposite side with his large hand, making your gasp and your skin warm up.

“Again, please, Sam,” you whispered. “Hit me again.”

And he did it. Two, three, four… Seven more times on both sides of your face. The moment he stopped, your cheeks were on fire and you could see his cock bulging on his pants, very  _very_ hard.

“Thank you, Sam,” you closed your eyes.

He waited in silence until you opened your eyes, and when you did he caressed your chin, pulling you close and kissing your lips for the first time at that night.

“Lay down, ass up.”

He moved out of the way and you complied, lying on the mattress and putting yourself on your hands and knees, but Sam’s hand touched your upper back.

“All the way down, keep your knees like that.”

You closed your eyes in desire, extremely exposed to his eyes, and sighed when Sam moved his hand to your ass and started caressing your skin.

“ _Sam_ ,” you whined.

“Uh?” he questioned.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please spank me.”

“How?” he insisted. “With the pad or with my hand?”

You squirmed in your place.

“However you want, Sam.”

You couldn’t see him, but you were sure he was smirking when you felt his hand first colliding with your ass.

“Like that?” he questioned.

“Harder,” you squeezed your eyes shut. “Please, Sam,  _harder._ ”

He hit you again. This time, harder and making you jump.

“Thank you, Sam.” you gasped.

He hit you again, and again and again until you lost count and just fell forward on the bed, your ass tender and cock so hard you almost came from that alone.

“ _Sam_ ,” you pleaded. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me, Sam,” you whispered. “ _Please_.”

You took a long breath when he moved away, licking your lips when he started caressing your whole with a lubed thumb. Sam prepared you slowly, easing a finger and then two into you, opening them wide and rubbing his fingertips against your prostate.

“Please,” you cried softly. “ _Please, Sam._ ”

He kissed the middle of your back for a moment and penetrated you. Your ass was on fire, but it didn’t change how  _amazing_ it felt to have him inside you after so much build up.

“Fuck,” he growled when he felt how  _tight_ and warm you were around him. “Dammit, baby.”

Sam’s whole body was touching yours now, and you wondered when he’d had undressed, but that didn’t matter. His hard cock was invading you, stretching you and driving you insane already.

The moment he was fully inside you, you let out a single long  _primitive_ moan, which seemed to have had the same effect on him. Within a moment, your boyfriend wrapped his giant hands on your waist and pulled you closer to his chest, thrusting inside you hard and fast enough to raise the sound of skin hitting skin.

“So delicious,” he moved his hands between your thighs, toying with your cock. You were already close to your orgasm, and the touch only made it harder to resist. “You feel so good around me, such a good boy around my cock.”

You moaned louder, closing your eyes when your body brought you closer and closer to the edge.

“You love it when I talk to you like this, right?” he moved his lips to your ear. “When I talk about your pretty ass while fucking you, about how good you make me feel.”

You closed your eyes, nodding and moaning. You were just so close.

“Do you want to cum?” he used both his hands on your cock, masturbating you in different directions.

“Yes,” you moaned louder. “Oh please, Sam. Make me cum, please.”

“Cum for me.”

It didn’t take you another second. As soon as you heard the words, your body collapsed back on the bed, reaching a full body orgasm and spilling cum all over the bed.

Sam waited until you were down, not moving inside you and caressing your back.

“Fuck,” you cursed. “Sam.”

Behind you, your boyfriend chuckled.

“Oh, don’t close your eyes now. I’m not anywhere near done with you.”


End file.
